falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dusthall
Dusthall was built amongst the ruins of the Pre-War village Denio, near Summit Lake. It is a large settlement and it is the main trading spot for many travelers in northern Nevada. The road to Dusthall may be long and lonely (until you get to Junction), but it is a safe road nonetheless. Patrolling the city and the surrounding wasteland, are the Iron Snipers, a well-armed mercenary company who have been responsible for Greyland's protection for a couple of years now, and who have the firepower to root out any raider gangs that enter the region. History Pre-War Denio was a small town, located in the middle of nowhere that is the Nevada-Oregon state border. Most of the town lied to the south of the border, in Nevada. It was built right next to Summit Lake, which was the local hotspot for fishing. The town itself consisted of a few houses, a post office, a community center, a library and the Diamond Inn Bar, the center of the town's social life. Two miles to the south of Denio lies Denio Junction, where State Route 140 met State Route 292. Denio Junction's motel provided gasoline, food, groceries, and lodging. Next to the Junction lied Denio Junction Airport, which provided air transportation in the region. People in Denio kept themselves busy with fishing, opal mining, hunting and visiting the hot springs. The children got their education in Humboldt County school. Because it was an unimportant little town, the Chinese decided to keep a bomb for the more important targets, instead of hitting Denio and Lake Summit. They figured that the lake's water would evaporate nonetheless because of the heat created by the bombing in nearby regions, and that the locals would start to riot soon after, killing each other. During the War Although a number of bombs fell in the nearby regions, Denio itself was spared of bombing. The Chinese had guessed almost right, and Summit Lake partially evaporated in the constant heat blasts reflected by the surrounding hills. But not all of its water evaporated in the bombing, because some if was protected from the heat thanks to the enormous mudslides, and the remaining water flowed into the gaps in the lake's bottom that were created in the earthquakes. Now buried by meters of rock and mud, a pocket of water was sealed away from the outside, and it's harmful environment. In Denio itself, most people panicked when the bombing started and fled north, to the town of Fields and died of radiation. Those that didn't flee either started rioting, beginning an all-out killing spree, or they barricaded themselves in their homes, trying to survive on their steadily shrinking supplies of food and water. Post-War Two weeks after the War, the survivors who had barricaded themselves were running extremely low on supplies and where forced to go out and search for food and water. When they went out of their homes, the first thing they saw where the corpses of those who were killed on the streets during the rioting and the ash that covered everything; the houses, the shops and the streets. The survivors fell on their knees and cried in pure fear, for they finally realized that the entire world had gone to hell. After this, the survivors pulled themselves together and figured that as long as they were alive, mankind was as well. And if they wouldn't find any food soon, they would all die. So they went to the Diamon Inn Bar in town, where they managed to find enough canned food to feed the few people who survived for a couple of weeks, as long as they rationed it. But they knew that that food would run out some day as well, and they didn't know where to go for food and water, because they thought that Summit Lake was gone. The survivors eventually sent out some people to the Denio Junction Hotel and Summit Lake. They came back with good and bad news. the bad news was that the entire lake had been erased, and so they wouldn't be able to get food and water from there. But one day, a few weeks after the War, the survivors searching around the old lake, got stuck in a mudslide, and one of them fell into one of the schisms in the lake's bottom, where he was stuck for a couple of hours. While the men outside were crafting a rope long enough to rescue the poor fellow, the man noticed the floor he was standing on, was wet, and after a bit of searching around he found the source of the humidity: a small hole in the rocks where water was seeping through. Once he had been rescued, the man told the others about his discovery. The survivors, now with the hope of finding an underground water source, quickly constructed some rudimentary tools and started clearing away the mud and rocks. Eventually, they hit the source, and they saw that there was still plenty of water. They constructed a crude well, and soon the survivors in Denio had enough water to survive. But the food problem was still an issue, because there wasn't that much left in Denio. So some people decided it would be worth to make the long walk to McDermitt, which would take about 2 days, and see if there was food there, and check for survivors as well. They found that the abandoned town had quite an amount of food and scavenge-able materials, and apparently, some people had survived in McDermitt as well. Now having a constant source of food and water, Denio's old citizens started to rebuild the town. They settled in to the Diamond Inn Bar, making it the headquarters of the newly founded Summit Watchers. The route between Denio and McDermitt was later named the Ash Line, which became the main trade-route for supplies for the citizens of Denio. Soon many settlements started to pop up along the Ash Line. In the 2250s, a new mayor was elected, Charles Lemrist, who turned Dusthall, as it was called since 2204, into the sprawling city it still is today. Charles also was the leader of the guards of Dusthall, called the Summit Watchers, who made sure no raiders threatened the safety of his people. In 2276, a small group of mercenaries from the Ash Line came in to the city of Dusthall, where they hoped to make big money on selling their services to the frightened citizens. Because as of 2273, a gang of raiders had settled down in the surrounding region, where they kept themselves busy with killing every traveler coming in from the south. These mercenaries were under the leadership of one James Allison. After some time, he had become a worthy ally of the Summit Watchers, and a good friend of Mayor Lemrist. But, in 2278, Dusthall was nearly wiped out in a heavy raider attack. Although the Summit Watchers and James' men had plenty of firepower, the raiders were just with too many. The city did sustain heavy damage and many people were killed, but eventually, the raiders were driven back. As soon as the raiders started running back south, James and his comrades went after them. Eventually, they found that the raiders had stopped for a while in the old Motel, but for that story, read Junction. After this event, the Watchers' power decayed and they were seen as a bunch of incompetent, trigger-happy morons. On the other hand, James had become the most loved person in Dusthall, and he was seen as a hero. Eventually, Charles Lemrist was taken his position as the mayor, and the title was given to James Allison. Having access to all the weapons and men of the once mighty Summit Watchers now, James decided to create a new organization, consisting of nothing then the finest marksmen he could find. He called them the Iron Snipers. By 2281, the Iron Snipers rule over the city of Dusthall and the surrounding region, Greyland. Although, McDermitt doesn't have many supplies left, the Ash Line still is an important trade route with the east. But it is dwarfed by the large amount of trading going on between the two cities of Dusthall and Junction. Economy Those that don't have the talent to become an Iron Sniper or get a job for one of the merchant houses, mostly travels to the Ash Line and get a job as a farmer or Brahmin herder. The largest part of Dusthall's economy depends on the constant trading with Junction, located just 2 miles to the south. Dusthall also provides Junction's Alckon Company with money to help them maintain their heavily guarded prisons scattered around Greyland to make sure the prisons stay a terrifying symbol for people with evil thoughts. In exchange, the Alckon Company provides the Iron Snipers with their much-needed weapons and armor. Currencies When Dusthall started to get larger thanks to the influx of travelers from nearby McDermitt, people needed a way to make sure no one got more food and water then the rest. So they decided to give everyone a couple of Lake Scrips everyday (later these were given in the ways of a salary). These pieces of paper were the cornerstone of Dusthall's economy after a few years. One Lake Scrip granted you one bottle of water or one small food item. A Summit Watcher Guard normally earned 6 Lake Scrips a day, and a farmer mostly earned 4 or 5. In the 2200's, merchants in Dusthall also accepted caps, which were brought in by the travelers who came from the southwest, from California. If you want to exchange a Lake Scrip for caps, you will get around 10 caps. But by 2281, Scrips are barely used in the region and mostly caps are used. Layout Dusthall consists of 2 large barracks are used by the guardsmen of the city. Next to the barracks are a couple of houses, which are the remnants of the homes of Pre-War Denio. The houses were built in a circle, within the middle of it, the gathering spot of the Post-War civilization, where they not only discuss important matters, but also do social activities, such as eating, gambling and just talking about the news of the day. Surrounding the houses, are the tents that were put down by the many travelers coming in from the south and the east. There are more than 200 tents, which makes it the cities largest part. In between them, you will mostly find small huts made from scavenged materials. Government Dusthall is simply ruled by one man, who has been granted the title of Keeper. The first and current Keeper is James Allison. It was anticipated that his son, Tyon Allison, would take up the title after his father's reign, but since Tyon got ghoulified, and fell into a coma, that is no longer an option. Because of this, a small government group was created, namely the House of Mercantile, who will watch over Greyland if James Allison isn't able to get another child or hasn't picked the next Keeper before he dies. The House of Mercantile has it's seat in Dusthall, but has powerfull connections all over the Ash Line. Relations Junction: The citizens of Dusthall look at their neighbouring city the same way as someone looks at his baby brother. Although Junction far surpasses Dusthall in both size and population, Dusthall is still considered the most important city in the region, thanks to it having the only large water source in the area. But still, Dusthall pretty much relies on Junction for its goods and supplies, but thanks to a trading agreement, both cities have come to a mutual understanding Junction Category:Places Category:Communities